


I will take good care of you

by herbatamalinowa



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im about to die lads, post mag 159, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: A conversation between two lonely people.[POST MAG 159]





	I will take good care of you

I will take good care of you   
I will take good care of you   
Everything you feel is good   
If you would only let you

-Mitski,"I will"

They don't dare look back.

As the navigate through the endless fog Martin keeps clutching at Jon's sleeve. Jon looks back at him from time to time, just quick side eye glances to make sure that he's still there, that he hadn't disappeared once again. It takes him a moment to realize that Martin has closed his eyes, following him blindly. Jon stops in his track, this level of trust overwhelming him.

Martin slowly opens his eyes and looks at him with the softest expression. He tries to say something,but he hesitates and Jon speaks first.

_"I was scared". _ He says, weight lifting off his shoulders.  _"I was scared when...when you went off."_

Martin's lip trembles.  _"I think I know how that might've felt" _ he responds.

“_I'm sorry” _Jon laces his fingers around Martin's wrist.

“_It's...it wasn't your fault,Jon” _he responds. _“But what I did...I did it on purpose. I should be sorry” _Martin's voice cracks and Jon can't take it anymore. He wraps his arms around the other men and hides his face in the crook of his neck. Martin whimpers, paralyzed for a second and then he falls into Jon, one hand on his back,the other on the nape of his neck.

“_I won't leave you again” _Jon says. _“And I won't let you leave me,Martin”._

Martin laughs wetly. _“I won't even think of it”._

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and emotional  
please leave a comment i'm actually really lonely  
also you can come and scream at me on my tumblr - szpetota.tumblr.com


End file.
